sympathytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning of the Tale
The tale began when the human first fell from the surface. They were introduced to Flowey who like in Undertale tried to kill the human. Except it was to prevent future chaos. Flowey knew what would happen if the Human were to live. But Toriel stop Flowey right when he was on the verge of destroying the Human's SOUL. Toriel invited the human to follow her but the Human just stood there, silent and emotionless. Toriel once again asked the Human to follow. But they didn't move. Then suddenly the human took a knife that was hidden in a pocket and slashed at Toriel. But her reaction caused her to fall, making the knife miss. She looked at the human's face and saw what expectation they had. So she fought with the Human to weaken them and take them somewhere they can't hurt anyone. But she lost the battle and ended up with a knife in her stomach. And there she had a glimpse of her life and then the fate of the monsters. All this time that she protected the Humans, she knew she had to make a choice eventually, and now was the time to choose. To fight, or to end the suffering she is facing at the moment. She chose the right way as she stood up, took the knife out, and burned it until it was no more than ash. She didn't want to die, she wanted to protect. And there with her soul intact, let her calming self go. As she had released her Truuself, Amber Toriel, she became filled with FATEPOWER. The Human and Tori fought a tough battle. But the human resisted and 1 HP'd her as she leaned towards them. She touched the Humans face saying, "Let this be a mark for the wrongs you'll make." She touched the human's cheek and burned it until the human made the final blow. The human walked towards the entrance of the ruins, smiling. The time for chaos in the Underground had begun. One by one the human eliminated the monsters of the underground, slowly gaining more power. They went through Toriel's home, went down the staircase and exited the ruins to continue their slaughter. They walked through the forest to the gate. But then they stopped, and waited. It was as though they were expecting someone to arrive. They shook their head like is was a stupid action they just did, and continued forward. But thick in the cluster of trees was Sans, at first he was think of introducing himself. But after seeing the burn on the humans face, he realized that it was no accident. He then had a terrible thought and ran. He figured that if the human killed all in the ruins, his brother would be next... The human kept walking, then they saw a figure up ahead. It was tall, skinny, and walked as though they won a grand prize for something. The Human destroyed the lamp and grabbed a shard of glass. The figure got closer and closer until it was right in front of the Human. The Human inspected the figure, and the figure inspected the Human. The Human learned that the figure was actually a skeleton wearing red boots, some sort of chest plate, and a red scarf. The skeleton introduced themself as "The Great Papyrus". Papyrus looked at the human and asked if they have seen Sans. Then Papyrus turned his head all over the place to look around. The Human saw this as their opportunity. They pulled out the glass shard and leaped toward Papyrus. Papyrus dodged the shard but in a weird way. It was though he was sliding on the snow to avoid. Little did they know, Sans was behind the small shack performing blue magic on his brother to save him. Papyrus looked back at the human confused. The human took another leap at Papyrus. But again he slid across the snow, avoiding the shard. Papyrus was now aware that the human was attempting to stab him. So he turned the Human's soul blue and a fight initiated. The two fought, but everytime the human attacked Papyrus would slide across the snow to avoid. It was though Papyrus was Undefeatable, hencing the name "Undefeatable Papyrus". But sadly, the longer the fight was the more tired Sans became. And eventually Sans couldn't stay awake, so he passed out. The Human struck at Papyrus and landed a fatal hit through his chest armor to his soul. At this point Sans woke up from the sound of his brothers loud and quick breaths. Sans was out of energy, he could no longer use magic or walk for that matter. So he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the human striking Papyrus over and over. He heard his brothers last breath as it went silent. Deep in his mind he saw the old memories of his bother being happy and enjoying Snowdin. He cried until he couldn't anymore. He laid in the snow for hours until he got up and walked to where his brother's dust was scattered. He screamed in anguish and made a promise to himself that the human will get more than they deserve. He took what remain of his brothers soul and cracked it to dust. He then proceeded to spread the soul dust onto his jacket. His left eye glowed as he thought of what he was going to do to the human. Except it didn't glow blue, it glowed brown.